The Photographer
by batsiraindingi
Summary: Gail is a cop and Holly is a photographer who just moved in town
1. Chapter 1

The Photographer

Come on Gail, come with us I am sure it's going to be fun and besides you belly come out of the house any more said Traci as she looks in the closest for a nice dress for Gail to wear. It's Friday night why can't we just go to The Penny, get drunk and spend the weekend chilling out said Gail lying on the bed watching Traci trying to find the right outfit for her to wear.

Oliver had invited the gang to come to The Photography Gallery because he wanted to support his girlfriend's friend who was holding the event. He told all of Division 15 crew that everyone was to attend unless they are working that night.

I don't see why I have to come, you lot are going to be there and almost everyone from 15 is going to be there, I am sure he won't even notice that I didn't go said Gail and she covers her face with a pillow. You are the first person he is going to look for said Andy as she walks in the bedroom with three glasses of wine in hand, come on guys we have to leave in the next few minutes if we want to find any parking said Andy as she puts the glasses on the night stand.

Fine I will come but on one condition said Gail as she sits up; I am not wearing a dress. Fine with me said Traci, just get dressed and let's get going before Andy gose cray cray Andy turned around and made funny face at Traci

Thirty minutes later the ladies arrived at the venue. As they walked in they were welcomed by the one of the butlers who offered to take their jackets and directed them towards the open bar.

**A**: this place is packed

**T: **I know right

**G: **So I gave up a night at The Penny to came to see pictures

**A: **Stop being grumpy Gail, at least they have an open bar right.

They stayed together for a while just looking around until the boys arrived and had a little chit chat and went their separate ways again.

Gail was looking at one of the pictures; it was a picture of a naked woman who was seating on the floor facing the wall. She looked so peaceful and relaxed.

That's one of my favourites said the woman who was standing next to her, Gail turned her head side ways to see who was talking. There was this tall girl/woman. She was wearing tight black trousers, Blue Long Sleeve Chiffon Shirt and black boots. The woman kept on talking but Gail just froze at what she was seeing. The woman introduced herself, commented on what Gail was wearing and just when Gail was about to say something the woman smiled and walked away.

Gail was just standing there with a confused face. Someone just said hello to her and she couldn't answer back. She froze because she was amazed with what she saw. You know when you see someone so dam fine and you get goosebumps all over your body, worse when that person starts to talk to you.

Gail looked around a she sported the woman looking at her and talking to someone. The woman smiled at her again and Gail was just like I think I have a crush on a woman. How can that happen, she doesn't even know her.

Oliver finally showed up and Gail started to lecture him on how its not fair to show up late at an even you invited us.

**O:** Sorry guys I am a bit late

**G: **A bit

**O: **You are thirty minutes late Oliver and you call yourself a boss

**T:** The important thing is that everyone is here so let's get this party started shall we

**O: **Yes let's get this party started, before we start I need to find Celery, has anyone see her

**C: **She is over there

Chris said so pointing to were Celery was standing talking to some people. Oliver started to walk ed over there and stood beside his girlfriend and put his left hand on her waist.

Celery introduced her boyfriend to her friend Holly.

**C: **Holly this is my boyfriend Oliver

**O: **We finally meet; I have had so much about you.

**H: **Hope nothing bad

**O: **Celery here has been telling about wonderful pictures you take and from what I have seen so far I can say that's true.

**H: **Thank you thank you. It's hard work but I do try.

As they continued to talk Holly kept on looking at the woman who was a few feet away from where she was standing.

I think that woman over there is in to me said Chris whispering in to Dov's ear.

**D:** What are you talking about?

**C: **That woman over there, the one next to Celery.

**D: **What makes you think that she is in to you?

**C: **She keeps on looking over here and I am sure she is looking at me

Thank you all for coming and support me on the opening of my Gallery. I didn't except this much of people but I am so happy to know that I have so many people who like the work .

Gail wasn't paying attention to what was being said but as soon as she looked up and saw who was speaking, she got goosbumps all over her body again, she almost dropped her glass.

**A: **Hey are you okay

**G: **hmm

**A: **You look like you have just seen a ghost.

When Holly was giving her speech she spotted Gail in the crowed, her eyes focused on her for a few seconds, smiled and just continued talking.

Chris, Traci, Andy and Gail were standing together talking about leaving already when Oliver showed up again and he heard what they were talking about.

**O: **You want to go already

**G:** I want to go home, get drunk and sleep

Just when Chris was about to say something Celery showed up with her friend, she introduce her to the rest of the group.

Thank you guys for coming tonight said Holly with a smile on her face, Holly looked at her with that smile and Gail looked away. They continued talking, about how lovely her Gallery is and what a wonderful job she is doing.

Someone came over where holly was standing and whispered something in her ear and Holly had to excuse herself.

Please tell me I am not the only one who saw that said Chris as he put his hand on Gail's shoulder

Gail was sitting on the bar stools when someone sat next to her

**H: **Hi,I didn't know you are an officer

Gail turned her head around as she recognised the voice

**G: **You could have told me you are the photographer

**H: **I did but i think… I think you were finding it hard to speak

**G: **I was trying to find the polite words to say

**H: **Offcorse you were

**G: **I didn't want to scare you off

**H: **Don't worry you didn't scare me off and I must say that was cute because the last time I saw someone struggling to speak was in high school.

That's because you are so hot was what Gail wanted to say but she didn't. Instead she just smiled and ordered another drink.

Thy talked for a while until Dov showed up and told Gail they were going to leave in few minutes, then he went back to where everyone was.

**H:** They say dating is a numbers game... so can I get your number?

**G: **wow, just wow

**H: **Sorry

Don't be sorry, I am just shocked because I have never met someone in few hours and ask for my number, unless they want to get in my pants said Gail as she hands Holly her phone. She didn't ague to explain that she is not into girls or anything. She just gave her the phone and Holly type in whatever she was typing in and gave her the phone back.

**G: **What did you save it as?

**H: **You gona have to wait till I call you I guess

Gail come on lets go or else you gona have to get a cab, shouted Chris from across the room.

Gail started to walk were her friends were standing.

Since you are friends with miss hot pants there can you introduce me said Chris as he put his hand over Gail's shoulder. No, she didn't even have to think about it. She just said no.

**C: **Come on why not

**Gail G: **First because you were rude, ask Celery to introduce you or Oliver

**O: **Leave me out of your argument please

**C: **You probably gat her number, so please can I have it. Then I will ask her out.

Just because I was talking to her doesn't mean I have got her number. I don't just go around and ask random people for their number Chris. You have to be friends with someone first then ask them for their number or maybe, maybe they will just give it to you said Gail as she sits on the passenger seat and puts on the seat belt.

If you like this girl so much why don't you man up and ask for her number or ask her out man, say Dov who was seating at the back.

Gail decided to ignore the conviction; instead she started playing with her phone. All of a sudden her phone biped. It was a text massage from an unknown number.

J , that's all it was, a smile face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Gail had got a text from an unknown number she texted back

_Who is this? _

As she was waiting for Chris to unlock the door to their apartment, she was scrolling throw the contacts list to see what did the woman she just met at the Gallery saved her number as. She looked up when the door was opened; she walked in and closed the door behind her as she was the last one to get in.

She walked straight to her room; she dumped herself on the bed facing the roof with her phone in her hands. All of a sudden her phone vibrated again, it was another text from unknown number

_It was nice to meet you today Officer_

Gail read the message again and again for it to sink in. she closed her eyes again as she membered what happened earlier on. She met this woman, she was beautiful. She made her speechless when she said hi. No one makes Gail Peck speechless but this woman did, most important was that she was attracted to this woman. She has never felt anything for any woman but when it came to this woman, something about her just makes Gail's heart feel something.

She was deep in thoughts when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, whoever it is was didn't wait for permission to come in they just opened the door.

**D: **Hey I am making a cup of tea, do you want one.

**G: **Since when do you ask me for a cup of tea Dov?

**D: **since now

**G: **What's wrong, did you and Chloe break up again

**D: **No… we are fine. I just wanted to ask if you are okay, you seemed a bit lost out there.

_So when I gave you my phone what did you do, if you didn't save your phone number._

She pressed send, puts her phone on the nightstand and went to have a shower, when she came back there was another text message

_Because I wanted your number._

Gail just smiled as she read the message. She puts on a tank top and some jogging bottoms and went to the living room to join the guys.

She throw herself on the couch and shouted for Dov to bring her a cup of tea before he joins her on playing x box.

What about my cup of tea I asked for said Gail, with eyes on her phone.

The texting each other went on for hours till Gail fell asleep. It was like she was a teenager again, always on her phone. Smiling when she gets a replay, even Dov threatened to stop playing because she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

Two days after Holly met Gail at her Gallery open she wanted to ask her out. To be honest she just wanted her the moment she met her, but she isn't that type of girl who meets someone and want to get in their pants there and there. You know that feeling you get when you meet someone , that feeling that tells you that this person is going to be in your life for a while or forever. That the feeling Holly got when she met Gail.

Gail was in the locker room changing getting ready to go to The Penny when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and a smile formed on her face for some reason.

**G: **You finally decided to call

**H: **I was getting tired of texting; I don't think I have any finger prints anymore.

**G: **I wonder whose fault is that

**H: **I wonder how was your shift

**G: **Let's just say I am glad it's over

**H:** Aww poor you…, if you are not busy tonight, I was thinking we could hang out or something

**G: **I was gona go to The Penny with the guys and grab a few drinks or so, you are welcome to come and join us.

**H: **Please

**G: **Wait are you asking me out on a date?

**H: **Two friends, hanging out … no Biggy

There was silent on the other end, it's like Holly could fill what Gail was saying without even saying a word.

Fine yes I am asking you out on a date officer Peck said Holly with a smile on her face.

Bag on her shoulder and phone on the other hand, she walked out of the locker room heading to the parking lot when she bumped in to Chris.

Chris I am gona have to cancel for the Penny tonight said Gail with phone still clued to her ear.

Come on Gail you can't keep on doing this to use, Nick is not even going to be there.

**G: **Something came up

**C: **Fine … but this is so not cool

I am sorry, I will make it up to you said Gail as she continued to walk out of the station

Okay then Holly… when and where do you want me?

The last convection they had was about arranging what time should Holly come and pick up Gail at her place.

Gail went home and had a shower; she didn't want to smell like work on her first date. In her head she kept on going through how she can't believe she is going out with Holly. She put on some nice jeans, nice t-shit and her favourite black jacket. She want sure where was Holly taking her so she puts on something that she thought was nice and hopped Holly would like it.

Few minutes later there was a knock on the door, she breathed in and breathed out and told herself she can do this. She opened the door and there she was standing, she looked beautiful as always. She was wearing black tight jeans, white 54 print baseball t-shirt and a black hoodie.

**H: **You ready

**G: **Yer let's get out of here

Gail locked the door and put the keys in her bag. They started to make their way down stairs.

**H: **You look nice

**G: **well thank you

As they walk

As they walked towards the cars that were parked in the parking lot, Holly pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the car from distance.

Wow I don't even know where you are taking me, and yet I am already impressed by what I am seeing right now said Gail as she opened the passenger door. You drive a Lexus, you drive a freaken Lexus.

Holly looked at Gail who was fidgeting in her seat like a little kid, checking out everything to see how it work or to see what happens when you press a button. She thought it was cute.

So where are we going asked Gail as she noticed it's been almost thirty minutes since Holly has been driving.

If I told you were I am taking you it won't be surprises anymore will it, said Holly as she stopped the car and opened the door. She walked around and opened the passenger door for Gail to come out and announced that they are here.

It was a nice small restaurant, they walked in and they were greeted by one of the waiters and they were showed to their table.

You didn't have to bring me here you know Holly said Gail as she looked at the menu and everything she was seeing was way too expensive.

Its okay I have got it covered said Holly as she puts down the menu and looked at Gail who was already looking at her. They were in the middle of talking when the waiter came and asked if they would like to order any drinks. Holly looked at Gail expecting her to say what she wanted, I am fine with whatever you are having said Gail who was now playing with her bracelet

They enjoyed their meals for about two hours; they were mostly talking about work. They just gat to know each other a bit better. They talked about how Gail doesn't get on well with her parents and how did Holly gat in to photography and lots more.

When they walked out of the restaurant Holly asked Gail if she wanted to have a little walk or just take the car

**G: **You want to walk back to my place at this time of night.

**H: **Why not, it's a beautiful night.

**G: **It took us thirty minutes to get here with a bus, imagine how long it will take us by foot.

All this time they were talking, they were walking. They were talking for about 5 minutes when Holly said

**H: **I am not that crewel to let you walk all the way to your place, I was talking about here

Gail looked around realizing were she was. They were standing a few blocks away from the restaurant that they have been to. In front of them was a building, the lights in side were still on but there was a sign on the door that said closed.

Would you like to come in said Holly opening the door. Gail still wasn't sure what was going on but she still walked in anyway.

I know it's small and stuff but this was the one I could find in a short space of time said Holly putting her hoodie on the chair.

This isn't bad at all, what are you own about saying this was the one you could find in a short space. This is amazing. I could live here if I had to said Gail while taking off her jacket and putting it on the couch.

The studio isn't that bad, I sometimes sleep here when I have lots of work to do said Holly seating next to Gail.

**G: **Can I ask you something

**H: **Anything

**G: **You know at the Gallery, why did you pick me … umm I mean what did you find so attractive about me.

Holly bit her lip and said everything about you was so cute that night. You looked good in those jeans but most of all you had me when you couldn't answer me back when I said hi, she slowly moved her lips and kissed Gail. She pulled back wanting to see if she would respond to anything. Gail opened her eyes and pulled Holly for more.

They only stopped because Gail said she had to go because she had work in the morning. Holly drove her back to her place, agreed for another date and to call later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It's been few weeks since Gail and Holly started to date and she has been different. Not much has changed but a few things have changed and the first two people to notice was her roommates Chris and Dove.

In the past five days she has only been to the Penny twice, she is always on her phone and it's not work, she is always texting and coming home late. When Dov and Chris asked her what's going on she basically was told them to fuck off, well …her real words were none of your business.

Dov, Gail and Chris were in the living room playing Halo on the x box when Gail's phone vibrated on the table. She picked up her phone with one hand read the massage and put it down, few seconds later it went on again and she smiled to herself. It didn't go unnoticed by Chris who was seating across from her. They continued playing and Gail's phone went off again.

Looks like someone is popular these days said Dov without looking away from what he was doing. She looked at the text and she continued playing, when it went off again she pressed pause and both boys yelled come on Gail!, not again. Its either you are playing with us or you are with your boyfriend there said Chris who was now annoyed at how many times Gail has stopped the game to answer her phone.

About an hour later Gail walked in The Penny and scanned the room for Traci, she was nowhere to be seen. She must be running late Gail thought as she sat on the bar stool and ordered one drink. She was deep in thoughts that she didn't even notice Traci seating next to her. Traci sat there and watched her friend for a while until she put her hand on Gail's shoulder that she zoomed out of her thoughts and paid attention to Traci.

**G: **Dude! Don't do that

**T: **Sorry, what's on your mind?

**G: **You are late

**T: **Traffic

Right said Gail as she asks the bartender for another drink.

Traci sported a few empty tables and asked Gail, why they were seating on the bar and yet they are a few empty tables. Gail just shrugs her shoulder and continued drinking her drink.

**T:** Come on let's go and sit there

**G: **What's wrong with here?

Traci just stood up and went to sit on empty chair; Gail just rolled her eyes and followed dragging her feet.

They were talking and joking for few minutes that's when Gail's phone started to ring, she looked at her phone and there was a smile on her face that even Traci noticed it. She excused herself from Traci just to answer the phone. It left Traci wondering who was on the other side of the phone that Gail didn't want her to hear.

**H: **Hey

**G:** Hey how are you …

**H: **Just finished work, I am just tired

**G:** Aww poor thing, do you need me to give you massage

**H: **I didn't know you give massages

**G: **I don't, but for you I will do anything.

**H: **Anything …

**G: **I will do anything for my girl

**H: **So I am your girl now …

**G: **Yes you are

**H: **hmm that's good to know, so what have you been upto today

**G: **Nothing much, I was home just chilling with the boys and now I am here with Traci

**H: **Where are you?

**G: **At the Penny

**H:** hmm few drinks would do me good right now

**G: **I know, so why don't you come and join us. It's just me and Traci

Holly wanted to say yes, but wasn't ready to meet Gail's friends yet. She had met them before at the Gallery opening briefly. So meeting them again and this time as the girl who is dating Gail's will just awkward, plus she wasn't sure if Gail has told anyone about then dating.

**H: **I don't know officer… I am too lazy to drive

They talk for few more minutes until Gail had to hang up because she remembered that she left Traci seating on her own.

When Gail returned to were Traci was she noticed someone siting with her.

**T: **Well well well look who decided to finally come back

Very funny, when did you get here McNally said Gail as she pulls a chair to sit on.

What was so important that you had to leave for almost half an hour, just to talk on the phone? Said Traci as she sit back and ready to hear what ever her friend had to say now.

Umm that was … she was about to say my girlfriend but she stopped herself from saying it for so many reasons. It was just a friend who was checking up on me.

The look on Traci's face said it all. She wasn't satisfied with what her friend said. Something was telling her there is something Gail wasn't telling her.

But who was she kidding, Gail never tells anyone anything.

Gail wasn't comfortable with the convocation so she changed the subject. They started talking about something else and they were joking around. Gail's phone kept on going off, message after massage. And every time she looks at her phone she smiles. Andy and Traci looked at each other and started to whisper to themselves.

**A: **Looks like someone is popular tonight

Gail just rolled her eyes as she puts her phone down to pay attention to people she was seating with.

Gail looked at her friends for few minutes as she had a think carefully as to what she was about to ask them. They were talking about something so she pretended to be listing and yet she was thinking about something else.

Do you guys believe in love at first site asked Gail; she was biting herself for saying that but there was nothing she could do to take it back now.

Andy and Traci looked at each other and they both said what! the same time.

Gail stood up and said she was going to get another drink. Sit back down and explain your self young lady said Traci, Andy will go and get another round. Andy just looked at her and playfully punched Traci on the shoulder.

**T: **Explain yourself young lady

She wasn't ready to talk but she needed help, because she felt she was going crazy, that what she was feeling was impossible. She looked at her friends who were also looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

She took a deep breath and said what I am about to say I am only telling you guys. I am telling you because I trust you and I need your help

**A: **Gail are you alright, are you pregnant

**G: **Do you guys believe in love at first sight

**T: **No…

**A: **It depends what you are talking about

I met someone, I have been going out with them for about a weak now. They are amazing.

Day one, I first laid my eyes on them. Day two, I can't help but think of three was the same as day two. Day four, I fell in love with them. Day five, we spent the whole day just enjoying each other. Sixth day, they knocked me off my feet and day seven, that's when I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with them.

What I am trying to say is I am in love with someone I have only known for a week and its scaring me, its scaring me because I know I am going to screw it up like any other relationship I have been in said Gail, her eyes were red and full of tears.

Traci stood up from her seat and went and hugged Gail and said you are not going to screw this up honey. They started to talk about

After they comforted Gail, Traci and Andy had a lot of questions to ask like, who is he, do they know him, dose he work at 15 or was it one of the guys that her mother has been setting upon blind dates with.

Gail told them she wasn't going to say anything, and she stick with her decision. She answered a few questions and she made sure she didn't give away Holly's name in any way.

Gail's phone started to ring; she picked it out of her pocket and answered the phone without standing up or anything.

Gail's phone was on the table, screen facing down so that no one will see anything, but she can see it when it started to ring because it was on vibrate

Her phone started to ring; she picked it up without even looking at the screen.

**H: **I thought you promised me you were going to give me a massage

**G: **I thought you were joking about me giving you a massage

Traci and Andy could hear what Gail was saying but they could not hear who was on the other end. They exchanged smiles because it was good to see their friend happy and smiling.

**H: **You are not going to work tomorrow are you?

**G: **I have late tomorrow

**H: **Great, that means you can come over.

Gail looked at her friends and she slowly started to stand up, because the conversation was getting tense and she dint want her friends to hear what she was about to say.

**G: **You want me to come to sleep over at your house…

Holly giggles as she said; you make it sound so naughty when you say it like that.

**G:** Well it is, when a hot girl asks you to come for a sleep over you know something is going down. Okay let's say I will come over to your place, I have never been to your place and I have no idea where I will be going.

**H: **So is that a yes

**G: **Fine… I will be there, let me just say bye to Traci and Andy

Yay, I will be waiting for you said Holly as she hangs up the phone.

Gail went back to her friends and told them she had to go. She had a glass of water and said her final goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gail has been in a relationship with Holly for weeks now. It's early in the morning and by early in the morning in Gail's world that will be around 8:00 am. Her phone started to ring and she ignores it the first time, but it kept on ringing. She didn't have to wake up because her phone was right next to her.

After talking to her girlfriend few hours ago, she fell asleep and just put her phone beside her on the pillow. So when the phone stared to ring again she woke up thinking its Holly, when she saw the caller id she just turned the don't disturb button and the phone went to silent.

Even her girlfriend knows her well enough that when Gail has a day off she doesn't want to be woken up early in the morning for nothing, and yet they have been dating for a few weeks so who could be calling her.

Finally who ever that has been trying to ring her finally stopped because her phone stopped making noise. She has just fallen asleep when there was a loud knock on the door. The more she tried to ignore the knock on the door the more it gets louder.

**G: **What!

**C: **It's your mother, can I come in

Chris didn't even wait for her to answer; he just budged in and put the phone in Gail's hand and just walked out without saying a word.

**G: **Yes mother

**E: **I have been calling you for a while now and you are not picking up your phone, why aren't you picking up your phone.

**G: **I'm sleeping ,why are you calling me early in the morning.

**E: **I have got a date for you this afternoon, my friend's son. He is a nice guy plus he is a doctor. What's his name again…

**G: **That's nice of you mum but I can't.

**E: **Asher, that's his name. What you mean you can't

Because mum I just finished work few hours ago, I am tired and I am not feeling well. I just want to spend my day with Holly cuddling to my water bottle said Gail with a hush voice.

**E: **Don't talk to me in that tone of voice

**G: ** What tone of voice, I was sleeping

Elaine said a few word to Gail and hung up the phone, no goodbye or get well soon daughter.

Gail didn't care as well, as she hangs up the phone as well and puts it on the night stand and shouted for Christopher to come and get his phone back.

Chris came in and gat his phone that was on the night stand, as he started to walk out Gail said unless its emergency please doesn't wake me up again said Gail with her sheepish voice.

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon and Gail was watching Criminal Minds. Chris and Dov were on their way out when there was a knock on the door. Dov opened the door expecting it to be one of their friends, because they are the only people really who visit them.

So when he opened the door and a woman was standing on the other end, he was thinking she must be lost or one of Chris's girls.

You must be Dov; I have had a lot about you said Holly starching her hand to shake Dov's hand. Dov did the same but he had a confused face on, as to say who the hell are you and how do you know my name.

Holly was standing on the other side of the door waiting to be invited in, that's when Chris showed up and said something about being late, he was about to say something but he kinda froze when he saw Holly.

Hey Chris said Holly, she decided to just walk in as no one seem to be inviting her in. she walked a few feet in, closed the door and started to talk to the boys like she knew them. Few minutes in to talking to the boys she asked if Gail was around. She is the one who is watching TV with the volume on loud, said Chris as he pointed to the living room.

Nice to meet you Holly but we have to go said Dov as he holds the door open for his friend. The boys said their goodbyes and off they went. Holly made her way to the living room quietly and placed a kiss on Gail's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and said hey baby, when did you get here.

**H: **Not long, I have just got here. I was talking to Chris and Dov

**G: **Are they still here

**H: **No

Gail tried to get up from where she was sleeping but Holly told her to go back to sleep and pretend she is not even here.

Gail put her head back on the pillow and said, that's going to be hard to pretend because your perfume just smells nice, that I just want to get my hands all over you…

Holy just laughed and playfully threw a pillow on her girlfriend that landed on her face. You are so going to pay for that said Gail as she sat up and watched what Holly was doing.

Chris and Dov were in the car talking when Dov asked who that woman was

**C: **Don't you remember her

Well how could Chris not remember her? He has had a crush on her from the day he saw her. He has been counting on talking to her, when he found out Gail knew her, he asked if he can have her number but Gail refused.

**D: **No I don't remember her

**C: **That's the woman who owns that Gallery we went to few weeks ago

**D: **That's the woman… wait so how did she know Gail.

**C: **I know right. She is so hot and I definitely want to ask her out.

**D: ** Yer alright man, keep on dreaming. There is no way a girl like that is single.

Back at Gail's place, Holly has made her girlfriend some warm soup and gave her some pain killers to make the pain a little better. They have been lying on the sofa, talking about how their day has been, what they have been up to and joking around. Holly has been stroking Gail's hair with her fingers until she fell asleep. When she did she slowly tried to move from where she was but Gail started to wake up. Holly finally gat up and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and whispered for her to go back to sleep.

Holly was now standing in the living room looking around. She remembered how Gail once told her that her roommates were messy. She was right about that because she could see it herself. She didn't mind though as she started to pick things up and putting them where she thought they would go, she cleaned the coffee mugs that were on the table, she moved on to Gail's room.

When she opened her room she just stood there, with her lopsided smile and said to herself. How is this girl expecting to get better in this dirty room? She told herself as she started to pick up things that were on the floor. She put some fresh sheets on the bed, opened the window for some air to come in and sprayed one of Gail's perfume in the room for it to smell nice.

When she was done she went back to the living room where she sat across from her girlfriend who was still sleeping. The pain killers must have been strong because they sent Gail to sleep straight away. Gail is not the kind of person to sleep during the day, unless she was seriously ill.

Gail's phone started to ring. Holly immediately picked it up and put it on silent. She didn't want the noise to wake her girlfriend anytime soon. The phone kept on ringing and a sleepy voice said just turn it off.

Don't you think that's a bit rude, it's better to let the phone ring on silent than switching it off. Whoever is trying to call you will know you don't want to speak to them, said Holly as she sat next to her girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

Whoever it is can wait, especially if it is my mother, said Gail as she pulls Holly a little bit closer. It's not your mother its Traci said Holly as she tried to speak while she was kissing Gail. Less talking and more kissing please said Gail as she raises her index finger.

Holly stopped kissing her and looked her girlfriend in the eyes and said, I am not supposed to be making out with someone who is sick so I am going to stop said Holly as she gets up.

**G: **You are not serious

Watch me said Holly as she was walking towards the kitchen. I feel like eating what have you gat here as she rubs her hands together.

**G: **Baby I am fine, please come back here

Prove it to me that you are fine said Holly who was standing by the kitchen table. She took off her sweater she was wearing and was left with a blue vest.

Gail looked at Holly who was doing whatever she was doing. She sat up right and watched her girlfriend for a while. How sexy she looked when she has her hair down, in those tight jeans she always love to wear and that vest that was showing how sexy she really is.

Gail bits her lower lip and started to walk to where Holly was. She puts her hands around her girlfriend's waist and said see I am fine. There was a smile on Holly's face as she turned around to face Gail.

She lightly kissed her on the lips then she pulls away only to be pulled back for more. They were making out for a while, only to be stopped by the sound of Gail's phone vibrating again.

**G: **Yes Traci

**T: **Why aren't you picking up your phone?

The phone was on loud speaker, so it was on the table as she speaks and continues kissing Holly.

Gail… Gail… Gail… Gail said Traci almost shouting.

Holly giggled and pulled away from the kiss.

**G: **Yes Traci

**T: **Why aren't you here?

Traci rolled her eyes as she hears whispers and giggling in the background. She took a big deep breath and started again. Gail… Gail... Gail…Gail

What is she doing said Chloe who was seating next to Traci? She is ignoring me that's what she is doing said Traci

**G: **You know I can hear you

**T: **You finally decide to answer your phone then

**G:** What's good my friend

**T: **Don't call me your friend when you have been ignoring me.

**G: **I was not ignoring you best friend, I am not feeling well you see, so I had my phone on silent.

**T: **Yer okay. Why aren't you here

**G:** I am not feeling well; think it's something I eat

Tell her she is missing out shouted Chris.

**T: **Are you sure that's the only reason why you are not here

**G: **Yes, what else can it be?

**T: **Everyone is here and they have been asking where you are.

**G:** What did I miss?

Shit said Holly as she steps few steps from the table, Gail immediately looked at her girlfriend and put the phone down and paid full attention at her girlfriend.

Holly turned around to show Gail what's wrong. Gail started to laugh and picked up the phone she had dropped down.

**G: **Sorry Traci, what were you saying?

It's one of my favourite vests, do you know how long its going to take for it to come off, said Holly with a childish voice. Gail tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in.

Clumsy mouthed Gail as she listen to what Traci was saying. Fine said Holly as she started to walk away from Gail, she walked in to Gail's room for few seconds and walked out just wearing her sports bra.

Listen Traci I will call you back in an hour, I have something I have to do. Gail hangs up the phone and smiled at her girlfriend and said what happened to your vest missy.

I couldn't find a spare one said Holly as dumped herself on the couch. Gail climbed on top of her girlfriend and started to take off her t-shit as well. She started kissing her stomach, bit by bit. She moved back up to her neck and what she was doing caused Holly to moan.

Few hours later they were lying in bed just enjoying each other's company. That's when Gail said I love you too.

Holly had her eyes closed but as soon as she heard what her girlfriend said her eyes shot open and looked at Gail

**H: **You do…

**G: **Yes I do, I heard what you said early on.

**H:** You did

Yes I did said Gail as she move closer to Holly and dropped a little kiss on her lips, as she get up from bed and said, I am starving what did you cook.

It was around 19:00 pm and they had already eaten their dinner, washed the dishes and put them away. They were now watching a movie, seating on the same sofa with a blanket to keep them warm because it was kinda cold.

**H: **Honey

**G: **Hmm

**H:**I am going to be working out of town next week

**G: **No… why

**H: **I have a client who wants to sell their house; they want me to take pictures of their house

**G: **That's going to take hours right

**H: **Few days

**G: **Why

**H: **Apparently the guy is a millionaire. He wants the house to be sold fast so he has asked me to take perfect pictures of his whole land.

**G: **Cool, your job takes you around the world. I am going to miss you

**H: **You don't have too… I was going to ask if you would like to come with me.

**G: **For real

Holly just nodes her head as a sign to say yes, Gail started to jump around like a little kid who has been told they are going to Disney land.

Holly stayed for few hours until she said she had to go. Gail walked her to her to her car and kissed her goodnight and said she will text her before she went to bed.

The next morning she woke up really early and she was just lying in her bed, looking at the sealing in the dark. She looked at the time on her phone and there was another hour till the alarm goes off for her to wake up.

Last night after Holly left around 22:00. When she went back to her apartment, was the same time Chris and Dov were arriving from The Penny.

**C: **Where have you been?

**G: **I was down stairs, didn't you see me.

**D: **No we didn't

They gat to the station right on time, Gail went straight to the locker room, changed in to her uniform while harming to a song she was listening to on her ear phones.

There was thirty minutes till they have to meet in the assignment room, so she decided to go to Oliver's office and talk to him.

**O: **Hey kiddo, what brings you here this early?

**G:** Nothing big, I… I need a few days off next week

**O: **Okay, I will find someone to cover your shifts. Is everything okay?

Thank you sir, I am fine. Its just I have to be out of town for few days


	5. Chapter 5

When Gail's friends hard that she was taking a few days off and she needs someone to cover her shifts, they thought she was joking. It was news to them because Gail is not someone who normally takes days off work. She has never taken a day off work since she started to work at 15 Division.

It's a day before her trip to … she doesn't know where she is going yet but all she know is that she is going away with her girlfriend for few days. She was seating in the living room with the boys watching TV. Everything already packed and all she was waiting for was a call from Holly to say I am down stairs.

"Hey Gail, who are you going away with, in case something happens to you" said Chris as he was changing the channels to try and find something to watch.

**G: **I am going with Holly

**C: **Holly the photographer!

**G: **The last time I checked, that's the only Holly I know.

**C: **So you refused to set me on a date with her

**G: **Gush… you are not giving up on her are you

**C: **No, I see a future with this girl

**G: **ha-ha, I forgot how funny you can be you know.

Dove was on his phone, pretending not to be listing to the conversation.

**G:** What if I tell you that she is in a relationship.

**C: **Is she? Who with, because I need to see who am I competing with

Gail was about to say something when Holly called and said she was down stairs. Ail said goodbye to the boys and told them no fighting while she is gone.

She took her work bag, which she put clothes for two days and made her way down stairs.

When they left Gail's place they went to Holly's place. Their plan was to sleep over at Holly's place and leave in the morning around 10:00 am.

Gail was in the bedroom while Holly was looking for something to eat in the fridge. She couldn't find anything that was already cooked in her own fridge, so she decides to odder take away.

"Honey is it fine if we have takeaway? I can't find any food" said Holly as she dumps herself on the couch and switches on TV.

That's fine with me said Gail who was now standing behind the couch "what are we having"

**H: **I am fine with anything

**G: **mmm okay, cheese puffs!

**H: **We are not having cheese puffs for dinner babes

**G: **But …

Holly pulled Gail with one hand from where she was standing and she landed right on top of Holly, where she wanted her to be. She kissed her on the lips and started to say "you are such a dork" placing little kisses on her lips.

Few minutes later, there was a knock on Holly's door.

Holly tried to get up and go and answer the door but she was stopped by her girlfriend, who told her she will get it.

Gail stood up and started to walk to the front door. She was wearing some blue boxer shorts and a red oversized shirt she gat from Holly's laundry that was on the bed. She opened the door and the delivery guy almost dropped the bag of food, after what he witnessed.

Gail's shirt wasn't fully buttoned; she was wearing a sports bra under so she didn't mind. She looked at the guy who was just standing there, not saying anything. The guy was amazed with how sexy Gail looked. Gail grabbed the bag from the guy and closed the door with one foot as her hands were kinda full.

As she closed the door she was surprised to see Holly standing behind her. She was about to say something but Holly just pushed her to the door which caused Gail to drop the bags. There was a smile on Gail's face as she was wondering what turned on her girlfriend. Holy took of the shirt and threw it on the floor and continued kissing Gail's body. "You know the food is getting cold right" said Gail who had her hands in Holly's hair.

"It can wait "says Holly as she puts her right hand in Gail's short. Gail was about to say something back but Holly put pressure on her hand which caused Gail to moan. Holly kept on putting pressure on her hand and Gail kept on moaning louder and louder, she told Holly to stop but Holly kept on going for few more minutes then she finally stopped.

Holly took out her hand out of Gail's pants, put them both on the door and said "that's what you get for being sexy", picked the bags on the floor and said something about the food being cold and needs warming up. Gail who was still catching her breath just rolled her eyes as she pick up the shirt that was on the floor and went to sit down. She joined her girlfriend on the couch. They eat their dinner watching TV and commenting on how the show was stupid and yet they kept on watching it.

Holly finally told her where they were going and Gail was kinda upset, because she has just told Oliver she needs two days off and now she was being told, they are gona be gone for a week

The next morning they woke up early in the morning. Holly was a morning person than Gail so she woke up before her, made breakfast and took a shower before her girlfriend was up. Gail was waken up by the smell of good food. Holly had deliberately left the door open.

Gail made her way down stairs to the kitchen where her girlfriend was. She had music on her wireless beast pill so she didn't hear Gail coming down stairs. Gail walked to Holly and put her hands around her waist and said "morning babe".

Holly turned around, placed a small kiss on Gail's lips and told her to eat her breakfast; their flight going to be in few hours

**G:** I am scared of fly

Since when said Holly with food in her mouth, trying not to laugh

**H: **Will take a train then

**G: **But a train will take ages…

Holly could tell her girlfriend was messing with her, so she played along.

**H: **No problem, you can just stay behind and I will probably see you in a week or so… I will call you though, and will tell you all about it when I come back or maybe I will send you a post card.

One of the good things about their relationship was that they could understand each other when it comes to being sarcastic and yet with other people they will think she is being rude.

**G: **I guess I can be sleeping during the flight

They eat their breakfast and Gail went to have a quick shower while Holly was putting the bags in the car. When Gail finished she called Oliver and explained to him, that there has been some changes and that she was going to be off for a week. Oliver was worried as to why she is taking that much time off so Gail told him where she was going but she didn't say with whom, she just said she is going away with a friend.

On their way to the airport they stopped by Gail's place, as she didn't take her passport with her and she needed a few more stayed in the car while Gail ran to grab her passport. When she gat upstairs she wasn't expecting to see anyone there.

It was her brother and Chris. "Hey guys" as she walks to her room. Few minutes later she came out holding a passport in her hand.

**S: **I thought you are away

**G: **I am

**C: **How can you be away when you are right in front of us?

"I forgot my passport" said Gail, waving it in the air so that they can see it. And before I forgot I am going to be away for a week, so it will be nice if anyone of you guys cover my shifts. I will call you when I land said Gail as she closed the door and ran down stairs were Holly was waiting in the car.

2 hours later their flight was landing in New York. Everything had already been planned by Holly's company. The transport and the accommodation so all they had to do was to get their luggage and wait for some guy who was gona take them to their car.

During the whole flight there was this air hostess who kept on checking on Holly and was being super nice. She didn't know that they were together so she flirted with her the first time and Holly just smiled, the second time she asked if there is anything she can do for her.

Gail was seating on the window side, so she fell asleep few minutes after they gat in. Every time this woman was talking to Holly she just thought Gail was just one of the passengers who was sleeping.

So when Gail woke up she didn't seat up immediately, she kept on laying back. So when the woman came back she handed Holly her glass of water and made sure their hands touched, she didn't apologies neither did Holly, so she took it as a way to say I am interested.

"Are we there yet" said Gail as she starched her bones. She sat up and kissed Holly on the lips.

**G: **How long was I out?

**H: **Not long, only an hour

**G: **How long have we gat left

**H: **No long, about 30 minutes.

**G: **I am going back to sleep

"Please don't, see that woman over there" said Holly lowering her voice

**G: **What's wrong with her?

**H: **She is hitting on me

Gail leaned in and whispered, "That's because you are beautiful baby". Holly turned her head and faced her and smiled biting her lower lip. She stood up and said she was going to the toilet. Gail watched her walking, that's when she notice the woman Holly was talking about watching her walk as well. Gail gat jealous and stood up and followed her girlfriend to the toilet.

The look Gail gave the woman made her feel uncomfortable, then she saw her knocking on the toilet door Holly just went in to and Holly let her in with one knock, that's when she knew she had no chance.

It didn't take them long to spot a guy who was holding a board written Stewart in capital letters. The guy took the bags and led them to the car. It was a BMW Concept, grey and had spinning wheels. Gail just stood there impressed with what she was seeing. The man walked over and opened the door for them to come in.

**G: **Holly…

**H: **hmmm

**G: **You tell me if you are some kind of millionaire won't you

Holly pressed a button that opened some drawer and Holly gat a bottle of cold water for her and Gail. As Holly was handing Gail her bottle she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She placed another kiss then another and then she said" it's not mine" that's all Holly said and she went back to making out with her girlfriend

Few minutes later they arrived at their destination. The car stopped and the passenger door opened. A man said "welcome back Miss Stewart" and held the door open for her and Gail to come out.

Gail looked around and her mouth was just opened, no words coming out. She had so many questions to ask but she dint know where to start.

It was around 1:30 pm. They walked in the hotel, checked in and they were shown to their room by one of the staff members.

Their room was on 9th floor, so they took the elevator. Gail was quite, she was just looking around like a lost kid. Holly could sense that something was wrong but she didn't want to ask.

They gat to their room, the man unlocked the door and they gat in. "wow" said Gail as she was walking around, looking at each room like a detective.

Gail walked to the window and looked outside, the view was so nice. Holly came around and put her hands around her and said "its beautiful isn't it?

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Holly's phone started to ring. She took the phone in her pocket, with one hand and the other still on Gail's waist. She answered the phone and after few seconds she let go of the other hand that was on Gail's waist.

She was writing something on the paper and agreeing to whatever the person was saying. Gail remembered she hasn't turned her phone on. When she turned it on there was 2 voice mails and three text messages. She listened to the messages and she just rolled her eyes and moved on to the messages. There were two messages from Traci.

_Is it true that you are going away for a week?_

_Send me pictures __J_

She laughed as she read the messages. She quickly took few pictures of the hotel and sends it to Traci. She walked to her suite case and took out a few clothes and changed in to comfortable jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. She came back in the living room and Holly was still on the phone.

She sat beside her on the couch and there was a new message from Traci

Wow, are you dating a millionaire or something

Holly finally finished talking. She took a deep breath as she puts the phone on the table next to her and looked at her girlfriend who was staring at her.

"I hate my job" said Holly as she snuggles in Gail's hands

**G: **what's wrong?

**H: **Its people stressing me babes, I mean, I haven't rested yet and I am already being told what to do

"Who was it" said Gail as she as she runs her fingers through her hair

**H: **That was my boss John.

**G: **I didn't know you have a boss, tell him to fuck off

**H: **He is not my boss, he is my business partner, and I can't tell my father to fuck of babes

Gail's face turned red with embarrassment. "Its okay honey you didn't know" said Holly as she kisses her on the forehead, on the lips and on the neck. Right on the spot Holly knows makes Gail makes little lovely noises.

They had fun and enjoyed each other's company the rest of the week. They were being lazy together when it was time to be lazy; when it's time to do some work they would help each other out. Well most of the time Gail would be just seating down and watching her girlfriend doing her work.

Gail would send pictures of almost anything to Andy and Traci and they would exchange text messages, all day and night. Some days Gail would go all day without touching her phone, and when she dose there would be like a dozen of missed calls or messages.

One time she got a message from her mother saying to call her ASAP. She didn't want to but Holly made her, Gail tried to get away from it by saying Oliver knows where she is so he should be able to tell them where she is. Holly wasn't having any of it and made Gail call her mother.

The conversation was short as always. Her mother was a bit angry that she went away without telling her. She was angry that she had to hear it from Oliver that she has taken a week off. After Gail explained that she was fine, she was with a friend and she will be back in few days, she calmed down and told her daughter to take care and that was kinda surprising to hear.

There was one day when they went to the studio and Gail was just watching her girlfriend doing her work. Holly was taking pictures of this family, it was cute and when it was time to take the picture of the little one, they tried everything to make him smile but nothing worked, that's when Gail arose and made a silly face and the child grinned. After that they took few pictures of themselves and chilled out for few hours and went back to the hotel.

The next day they were planning to spend the whole day in bed, but then Holly gat a phone call from her father saying he wants to have launch with her, what he didn't know was that she bought a friend with her this time. Holly told him she was with a friend but he insisted that he wants to meet the friend. On the other hand Gail refused to meet him. She was saying how this whole meeting the parents in first stage of relationship was a bad idea and she was saying how people usually judge her just by looking at her. She said she was sticking to her decision of not going but

This was not planned at all, Gail meeting Holly's father was like a big step in the relationship and yet they have been together for about three weeks only. Gail was so nervous about the whole thing but when she met him everything was just smooth. He even told her that she must be some kinda of special, because Holly never brings any girls home.

On the last day of their little trip, they had breakfast at Central Park, in the afternoon they visited Tiffany's and at night they visited the Top of the Empire State Building. Holly had her hands around Gail's waist and they had a few pictures taken. To finish of the night, they had dinner at Craft restaurant.

They got back to the hotel late at night that day and the next morning they took a flight back home .They had to leave early because Gail had a late shift that same day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since they came back from their little journey, Gail has been working nonstop to cover for the days she has been off. She hasn't even seen Holly in days. She only calls her when she has a break or when she finishes work.

It's been a long busy week for Gail and she was happy its finally the end of the week. She was exhausted. She just wanted to go home and sleep but she also wanted to see Holly. So she called her, and asked where she was

**H: **Heey

**G: **How are you?

**H: **I am fine, just missing you

**G: **Aww baby, I am right here

**H: **On the other side of the phone

**G: **yes

**H: **mmm… I want to see you

**G: **babes I am tired, I just want to sleep.

**H: **Please… I will let you sleep all weekend as long as I can see you

**G: **Sweet… but I am not falling for that

As they speak Gail was walking to the parking when she saw her brother going the same direction. She asked if she can get a lift because he didn't have the energy to call for a cab. Gail hangs up the phone as she pays attention to her brother who accepted to give her a lift home.

He was about to turn left to the direction of Gail's apartment but she stopped him and gave him the directions of where she was going.

**S: **What you mean you are not going home

**G: **I can't go home, no one is home

**S: **isn't that a good thing

**G: **Yer I know but… I haven't seen ….in days.

**S: **you can say it you know

Gail started to panic, her heart started beat faster. Different things started to pop in her head. "What you mean "said Gail as she looked at her brother with a curious face.

**S:** I am not stupid you know

**G: **Seriously Steve, I don't know what you are talking about

Steve quickly looked at Gail and his eyes went back to the road. "I know you are dating her"

The car was quite for few minutes and then Gail said "Did Traci tell you"

**S: **Traci didn't tell me anything, Gail; I have known you all my life. Never have I seen you going on a holiday with a friend. A female on top of that. You hate people remember.

Gail was looking outside the window, listening to her brother speak. She wanted to say something like how dare you say I don't have any friends but she didn't. Instead she was just seating there looking outside the window.

They talked for few more minutes until the car stopped. She opened the passenger door and jumped out, opened the back door and grabbed her bag.

"When will we meet her" said Steve as Gail was about to close the back door.

"Soon" said Gail as she started walking in the direction of the door. She waved bye and knocked on the door.

Holly could hear the door but she was busy , busy watching one of her shows plus she wasn't expecting anyone at that time of the day. She ignored it hoping whoever was ringing the bell will go away. She was wrong, the bell rang again, that's when she stood up and started to drag her feet headed for the door.

She looked through the peephole to see who it was; a smile appeared on her face after she saw who it was."Heey" said Holly opening the door, she can't help it but smile at her girlfriend who has surprised her.

"I thought you said you are too tired to drive" said Holly as she embraces her girlfriend and attacked her with a kiss. She shut the door with her foot and pressed Gail against the door and started kissing her.

"Why don't you take a shower and I will make you something to eat" said Holly.

**G: **As long as it gat alcohol in it

**H: **No alcohol tonight

**G: **But …

**H: **How about … you go and have a shower and I will make you dinner and will take good care of you tonight.

**G:** That's sounds fun…

Gail kissed Holly on the lips and she went to the bathroom and Holly made her way to the kitchen to make her lady some dinner. Nothing too heavy because it was too late to be eating heavy food.

About 30 minutes later Gail came back down stairs to find a table set ready for her. It was Flavour grilled chicken strips with Thai chilli sauce, ginger and honey.

**G: **You didn't have to, I was thinking a simple grilled cheese, this is too much baby.

**H: **I told you I am going to take good care of you, and I am…

They eat their dinner while talking about the rest of the week. After they finished eating they moved to the living room, where they sat on the sofa cuddling each other and it didn't take long for Gail to fall asleep. Holly took her upstairs and put her in bed, and she climbed in as well. She turned on the TV and attempted to watch it but within minutes was fast asleep as well.

Holly and Gail have been dating for about a month now, and not everyone knew that they were dating. Only Traci, Andy and Steve. Dove and Chris knew that she was dating someone. She never bought her home or let anyone see her. Not that she was ashamed of their relationship or anything. Both of them wanted to settle down first before telling anyone.

Traci and Andy were throwing a birthday party for Oliver. It was at the Penny and everyone from 15 was there. Traci, Oliver, Chris, Dove, Chloe, Gail and Andy. There was music playing in the background , some people were dancing and others just seating around watching those who were dancing. There was a karaoke machine as well.

Holly walked in the Penny and looked around for Gail. It didn't take her that long to notice her. She was seating with a group of people. She walked to the bar and asked the bartender for a drink and she looked to where Gail was seating again, she knew a few people who she was seating with from pictures. Traci noticed her after she was kept looking at her direction.

Traci, who was seating next to Gail, whispered something into her ear that made Gail look up.

**T: **Looks like someone is looking for you

"Who" said Gail looking up and straight away she spotted Holly at the bar. She bites her lower lip and a smile formed on her face. Her brother saw the change on her face and tried to figure out what was going on. Gail stood up and made her way to the bar.

"You made it" said Gail as she hugs Holly. She let go and Gail aske Holly to come and meet the crew but Holly asked if they could hang around at the bar for few minutes.

Gail has been asking Holly to meet her friends for a while now but all the time she made sure she has a good excuse. It's not like Gail has been asking Holly to meet the rest of her friends on one day, she wanted her to meet them one by one but that was not happening.

The truth is Holly was nervous. She has been tense from day one. She kept on saying maybe some other time. That other time was finally here and she was scared as hell.

Holly's hands were shaking, she tried to hide it from Gail but she was too late. Gail put her hand on top of Holly's hand. Gail looked Holly in the eyes and whispered "they don't bite" as she kissed her on the hand and lead the way to were her friends were.

"Hey Guys this is Holly" says Gail as she sat on the chair she was sitting in before. Everyone round the tabled said hi. Chris offered his chair for Holly to sit on and he went to find another Chair. They started talking and joking. Holly's hands were under the table, they were still shaking and yet she was talking to Gail's friends like nothing was wrong. Holly put her hand on Gail's leg and straight away Gail responded, she holds Holly's hand under the table and Holly stopped shaking.

"Hey stop staring" said Andy as she whispered in Chris ear.

Chris stood up and started to walk towards the bar. "Chris, make mine a double and get her a soft drink please said Gail as she let go of Holly's hand and handed Chris her and Holly's glass.

As time goes on Holly started to fill comfortable. She started to talk more and answering all the questions that Gail friends were asking her. Holly whispered something in Gail's ear and Gail whispered something back then Holly stood up and left her girlfriend chatting to her friends.

Exactly two minutes after, Gail stood up and went the same direction as Holly. Traci and Andy exchanged looks and the rest of the group just continued with what they were doing.

**C: **What

**A: ** You have a crush on Gail's girlfriend friend

"She is beautiful" that's all Chris said as he took a sip from his glass.

"I agree with you" said Chloe as she sit back on her chair and fold her legs. Everyone looked at her with the, is there something you are not telling us look. "I am just saying, she is beautiful, I can see why Chris has a crush on her. Everyone round the table started to laugh.

Few minutes after Gail came back and sat down; she noticed everyone went quite when she sat down, like they were saying bad things about her.

"Where is Holly" said Andy

**G: **She is outside, she had to call work

"What does she do" asked Chloe who was now sitting with her hands folded.

**G: **I thought you knew her.

**C: **No… this is my first time meeting her and she is cute

"She is photographer who we attended her opening few weeks ago" said Oliver as he stood up and went to talk to some people who called him.

**C: **I didn't know…, so how did you two know each other then?

Gail was about to answer the question when Holly returned, she sat back on her seat and Gail asked if everything was okai. "it's fine, they just wanted to clarify a few things" said Holly.

Chloe kept on asking questions like a detective. "Here, think your drink is getting hot" said Dove trying to shut her girlfriend up.

"One last question I swear" said Chloe. Holly smiled while Gail rolled her eyes in irritations." Are you dating anyone" Everyone round the table went quite for a while, Holly licked her lower lip and looked at Gail and back at Chloe.

**C: **I am sorry that was kinda rude.

**H: **Its okai

**C: **I am just trying to know you better

"umm" said Holly but she was cut short from answering it, after Luke came and joined them. He introduced himself to Holly and within few minutes he was flirting with her. "So where is the birthday boy" asked Luke changing the subject.

They have been at the Penny for about an hour or so and the party was now starting to get in, because more and more people started to arrive. Holly whispered something in Gail ear and they both stood up. They started to play table tennis. Holly was having so much fun that she forgotten she was nervures about meeting Gail's friends. Gail lost so she gave someone a chance to play and that someone was Luke. "Let's make this a little fun shall we"

**H: **okay

"If I win, I get to buy you a drink"

"Okay" said Holly as she flips the racket

They played 5 rounds and Holly won 3 of them. She was so good at this game. She left the tennis table and went to join a few people who were dancing. She wasn't on her own of course; she and Gail were dancing like no one was watching. They didn't care who was watching or how bad they were.

They only sat down because their feet were killing them. Gail said she was going to the rest room and Holly didn't follow her this time. It was going to be awkward if she went, because every time one of them say they are going to the toilet the other would give an excuse to leave the table.

Chris thought this would be his chance to talk to Holly. Since she came she hasn't left Gail's side, it was like they are chained together or something. "It's a great party isn't it" said Chris as he sat next to her. Everyone was either on the dance floor or by the karaoke

**H:** Yes it is

"Can I buy you another drink" said Chris as he notices that Holly's glass was almost empty.

"How nice of you" said Holly with her famous smile.

**H:** coca cola

**C: **What you are retiring already!

The way Chris said it made Holly laugh. "I am driving"

Gail came back from the toilet and instead of going straight to her girlfriend; she joined Traci, Andy and Chloe who were looking at Holly. Holly was facing the other way so she couldn't see them.

"What you doing".

**C:** We are looking at Holly and Chris there; we want to see how long it takes till he gets her number.

"Are you serious" said Gail sounding annoyed, Traci just shrugs her shoulder and said, not my idea. I say give it tem minutes or so but Traci and Andy say its gona be longer. I know she is your friend Gail but what do you think said Chloe. "Never in million years" said Gail as she started to walk away from the girls shaking her head.

Chris came back with two glasses of drinks and put them on the table. They were talking and laughing. Gail thought Holly could use some time alone, getting to know her friends. So she went to see what were Dove and Oliver doing.

Chris and Holly were getting along really well until Luke joined them. Chris was being really nice to Holly. He made sure not to get too close to her; he was being flirty but not too much. So when Luke joined them he was really annoyed him, he knew he had a better chance getting the girl than him.

"Now this is getting interesting" said Traci rubbing her hands together like she was cold. Chris, Holly and Luke were talking, Chris was annoyed and thought Luke would get the hint, that he wasn't welcome and leave but that didn't happen. Instead Luke asked Holly for a drink and she accepted it.

Gail was watching everything that was going on from distance, she was getting jealous. Seeing the two men trying to get her girlfriends attention. Oliver was saying something but Gail seems not to be listening. When Oliver looked at the direction she was looking at he saw a few familiar faces, including Chris and Luke.

Gail walked to the girls again and stood beside them. "What's going on" like she didn't know what was going on. Before anyone could answer her she was already walking towards Holly. When Holly saw her there was a smile on her face. The girls were also behind Gail. They sat down. "What did I miss" said Gail as she took a sip from Holly's drink, Holly didn't say anything.

"Okay I have a game we can play" said Dov as he sat down and joined the rest of the group.

**G: **Let me guess… Trivia quiz

**D**: You know me well Peck

No one wanted to play the game, they all started to say how Dov always wins every time and how complicated the game was. Instead they just started to talk and having more and more drinks. The group started to ask Holly more questions as to how did she gets to be friends with one of the most complicated person in the world, how she is loving Toronto so far. Holly looked at Gail for a second or so and she answered every question that was asked.

"Okay to save this guy's sometime, Holly are you single" asked Chloe

"Ok that's it, we are going home now "said Dov

"I am just asking I am sure Chris and Luke here want to know" said Chloe raising her glass. Chris looked embarrassed and Luke just smiled.

Holly leaned back on her chair, "whispered something in Gail's ear and looked back at the group.

Holly was just seating there, quiet and observing everything that was being said. After few minutes of arguing everyone looked at Holly.

"Yes I am" before she finished saying what she was saying Chloe interrupted again, you are single! No way. There is no way in the world a girl like you can be single" Holly wanted to correct her but she thought she could play around and wanted to see were this go.

**H: **Yes I am single…

"What you doing" said Gail in a very low voice, only Holly could hear it.

"A thank you would be nice from you two, for asking on your behalf" said Chloe as she stood up and went to the rest room.

**C: **Wait you are single

Holly put a hand on Gail's lap to let her know she was joking, to tell her to play along

**H: **Yes

**C: **Wait but Gail told me you are taken

Andy and Traci were just seating there confused, but as the conversation kept on going they started to catch on

**G: **Well Chris that's because Holly is my friend

**L: **So if Gail said you can't date her, can I

Chloe came back and sat down, asked Dov what she missed and Dov informed her on what was going on.

**G: **No!

**L: **Why not, we are not even that close

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Gail heard what Luke said but she was listening to the song in the background. She started to sing along to the song and Holly couldn't help but smile, because her girlfriend sounds so cute and the serious face she tried to put on while listening to the song was so sexy.

"That's it, you had too much fun for the night "said Gail looking at Holly and looking back at the crew. Holly is not available.

"You can't speak for her" said Chris

Gail was getting frustrated with the whole thing that she threatens to leave the group. She stood up ready to go but Holly grabbed her hand and whispered I am sorry baby…

"Who is up for another round" asked Andy as she was on her way to the bar

"So Holly what do you say" said Chris who had a glass half way to his lips.

"Sorry guys but I am already taken" she said as she placed a little kiss on Gail's lips.

All the boys around the table eyes were like what the hell. Gail pulled Holly back in for another kiss, and this one was like a deep passionate one. Gail started lingering between kisses, that's when Andy came back "get a room you two"

"Wait you knew about them two? Asked Chris, still not believing what he was seeing.

**A: **Yer

Chloe was like I knew it there was something between you two, since we have been have been here you haven't left each other's side, and the looks you always give each other are so obvious .

As the night went on, there were looks all around the bar. Gail didn't give a dam who was looking or who was saying what. "Oh in case I forgot to tell you guys, this is my girlfriend Holly" Gail looked Holly in the eyes for few seconds and said let's get out of here.

When they left the bar they left almost everyone puzzled. Oliver was like I have known about them for a while now. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want her to fill uncomfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for Gail's parents to find out about their daughter's relationship. After Oliver's party where she and Holly "made out" everyone was talking about her. People were asking all different kind of questions like what happened to her to be gay, has she always been gay and was dating boys to hide it and all those kind of questions. Of Corse people were not going straight to her face and asking her that, they were talking behind her back because they didn't have guts to ask her face to face

When Gail's mum had that her daughter was seen kissing some girl at Oliver's party she thought she was just drunk and she was messing around. But then someone who they once set her up with spotted them at the supermarket holding hands and kissing that's when Mrs Peck realised that this isn't a joke.

It was a Saturday morning, when all of a sudden there a knock on the door. Chris was having a cup of coffee when he had the knock. He looked at the microwave clock as he wonder who could it be. He walked to the door and didn't even bother asking who was it as he opened the door and to find Gail's mum standing on the other side of the door

It's not every day when Gail's mum come to visit her daughter. If she wants something she would call or come and visit her at work. So when she comes over you know something is up.

She didn't even wait for Chris to invite her in, she just walked in and the first thing she asked was "Where is Gail"

Chris just rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

Mrs Peck walked straight to Gail's room and opened the door expecting to find her in her room. Only to find her bed nicely made and she wasn't there.

**E: **Where is she?

**C: **Good morning to you too Mrs Peck

**E: **Sorry, morning Chris how are you

**C: **I am fine thank you

**E: **Good, now where is Gail

Chris was a bit pissed off to be honest. The woman just walked in. doesn't even bother to say good morning or ask how he is. She just walked in and starts shouting, asking where her daughter is. So he just walked away from her and continued doing whatever he was doing and left her there, standing in the middle of the room holding her waist.

**C: **She didn't come back home last night.

"What you mean she didn't come back home" asked Elaine walking a few steps from where she was before.

You know normal people do go out and have fun, that what Chris wanted to say but instead he just said" She will be back tomorrow"

"Where is she?"

She is probably at her girlfriend's house Chris was about to say that but he quickly changed his mind as he thought that maybe she still doesn't know about Gail and Holly's relationship, why don't you call her or send her a massage to let her know you are here.

**E: **I have been trying to call her since yesterday but she isn't picking up. Why don't you try to call her, maybe she will pick up?

**C: **I… I don't think she will like that…

**E:** I know but I need to talk to her

Chris knew what he was getting himself into. He very well knows that Gail doesn't like it when you call early in the morning, on top of that when she is not going to work. Chris took the phone from his pocket and pressed call Gail. As soon as the phone started to ring Elaine grabbed the phone.

Gail and Holly were lying in bed. Holly was sitting up reading a newspaper having a cup of coffee and Gail was pretending to be sleeping. She was trying to sleep but Holly kept on talking to her and she kept on answering whatever Holly would be saying so it was kinda hard for her to sleep and Holly kept on tickling Gail with her feet.

Gail's phone was on the head board when it started to ring, it was on silent so she didn't even see it ring. Holly who was sitting up noticed Gail's phone kept on flashing.

**H:** Babes

**G: **Hmm

**H: **Your phone…

**G: **I know it's much cooler than yours…

Holly playfully kicked her and then said no dumb-ass, it's ringing

**G: **Okay…

When Holly saw Gail reaching for her phone she thought of the waste, she thought she was going to throw it to the wall or answer it and starts shouting at whoever was on the other end. Instead Gail reached for the phone and without looking at it she gave it to Holly.

**H: **what do you want me to do with this?

**G: **I don't know, answer it.

**H: **I don't think so, its Chris

**G: **I am sleeping

The phone went to voice mail and Elaine just rolled her eyes, she pressed redial.

Gail's phone started ringing again, she tried to get Gail to answer it but she refused. Holly thought there could be something wrong or Chris wants something from Gail as he keeps on calling.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't do this"

There was a smile on Gail's face as she hears Holly picking up the phone, but most of all because Holly said I love you.

**H: **Hello

Elaine very much knew her daughter's voice that when Holly said hello she knew straight away it wasn't Gail on the other side of the phone. She didn't want to hang up or say sorry wrong number; she took the phone off her ear for few seconds just to see if she rang the right number.

**E: **Gail

Holly dint know what to do, she froze. She only picked up the phone because she saw the caller id but then it turned out to be someone else who is using Chris's phone.

**H: **Its Holly…

**E:** I am sorry honey; I thought I dialled Gail's phone number

**H: **Its fine, this is Gail's phone. Let me get her.

She didn't even bother to ask who was on the other side of the phone she just said hang on and passed the phone to Gail who was still lying in bed, but this time she was looking at her girlfriend who has been shaking like hell from whoever she has been talking to on the phone.

Gail took the phone and whispered "who is it"

Holly just gave her the phone and covered herself with a pillow and started screaming like a little kid. Gail couldn't help but giggle a bit.

**E: **Hello!

**G: **Mother, how are you

**E: **Don't mother me when you haven't been answering my calls. I had to ask Christopher here to use his phone; she kept on going on about how she was upset that she has been ignoring her. Gail was just seating in the bed listening to her mother lecturing her.

While she was listening to her mother, she was trying to come up with an excuse to tell her as to why she was not picking up her phone. She couldn't tell her she didn't want to speak to her because that would be rude and it would make her angrier than she was. The only excuse she could come up with was she has been busy.

**E: **You have been busy…

**G: **Yes mum, I have been busy and today after a long week is the only time I have been off and have time to go over my phone.

Holly leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and jumped out of bad, Gail tried to grab her hand to top her from leaving the bed. Today was the day she had planned that they were going to spend the rest of the day in bed.

Elaine was angry that Gail decided not to tell her what has been going on in her life and that she has been ignoring her calls for almost the rest of the week. As they continued talking she started to calm down and started to ask all kind of questions.

Just as when Gail was about to hang up Elaine started convocation. Gail took a deep breathed and reminded herself why she was avoiding her mother.

**E: **That girl who answered the phone

The question Gail has been avoiding for the past thirty munities was finally asked.

**G: **What girl mother…

**E: **That girl who answered the phone, she told me her name...

She didn't give Holly's name up on purpose. She didn't know what was coming so she just kept quiet and let her mother speak.

**E: **Bring her to dinner next week will you.

Gail was surprised with the words she was hearing from her mother.

**G: **You want Holly to come to dinner next week?

**E: **Holly yes that's her name, bring her over for dinner net week, I would like to meet the girl

Gail was listening to her mother but in her head she was asking herself what the hell. Something about her wanting to meet her girlfriend didn't sound right.

After Gail finished talking to her mother on the phone, she sink in to the blankets and lay there for about 4 minutes and she gets up and made her way down stairs.

When she got down stairs there were two mugs of coffee but Holly was no were to be seen. Gail looked around and when she didn't see her she started to call out for Holly. " Holly" Gail called out but there was no answer. She walked to the sofa and sat down and called out again" babes, were are you". Just when she was about to stand up to go and find were is her girlfriend, the front door bust open and there was her girlfriend in her blue velvet morning gown holding newspaper in her hand.

**G:**Heey I have been looking for you

**H: **I thought you were still on the phone, I was just outside

Holly went to join Gail who was seating on the sofa. Holly touched Gail's face with her cold hands and Gail playful pushed her away and told her hands were cold but Holly kept on wanting to put her hands on Gail's face.

Gail was sleeping at the other end of the sofa when Holly stood up and started to walk up stairs when Gail sat up and said "come back here"

Holly continued walking, stopped when she reached the last step, looked back down then said " I am going to have a bath".

**G: **Its only 11:00am

**H: **Are you coming or not

Gail didn't even have to think about that twice, she jumped off the sofa like she saw a big rat. When she started to made her way upstairs Holly dropped off her gown and she started to make her way to the bathroom. Gail bites her lower lip and hurried to the bathroom.


End file.
